


The long weekend

by Saccharine_Seductress



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: Aftercare, Ceremony, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Kissing, Kissing is my fetish, Marriage Contracts, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Wedding Night, lighthearted comments, pre-wedding jitters, realistic sex, talking after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saccharine_Seductress/pseuds/Saccharine_Seductress
Summary: The morning of the Aufruf was here. My Lady’s grandfather had come with her half of the canopy yesterday and he brought a rabbi that owed him money with him to oversee the wedding. Apparently I was a heinous future husband and almost every Rabbi refused to even consider officiating the ceremony.
Relationships: Miryem Mandelstam/The Staryk Lord
Comments: 26
Kudos: 43





	1. Aufruf

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun side story I decided to add at the last minute. I wasn't planing on it at all until a friend said they couldn't wait for XYZ to happen at the Aufruf. I realized that I had skipped over something very important and I had to go back and write this short chapter.

The morning of the Aufruf was here. My Lady’s grandfather had come with her half of the canopy yesterday and he brought a rabbi that owed him money with him to oversee the wedding. Apparently I was a heinous future husband and almost every Rabbi refused to even consider officiating the ceremony.

I was annoyed more than anything, but this family was quite determined to have things done properly. My pride was a bit wounded though. I might be a Staryk, but I was still a king. How awful could I _really_ be? The Panov _Moshel_ \- saying the names out loud were still a strain on my heart- also made plans with the Rabbi to forgo my cutting. They had explained it to me early on in the discussions since they wanted me to convert. However, Panov Mandelstam- that one was getting easier- confronted them and reminded the Rabbi that converting someone for the sake of a wedding was not proper.

It seems converting for your intended partner was looked down upon because it was seen asn insincere. Which, honestly it would have been the case. My people did not chain ourselves to any one deity. We lived so long we ourselves, that were deities to some. So bowing my head and reciting vows to a god I didn’t care to know would have been impossible for me to do. I cannot make promises I do not intend to keep. Our children would be Jewish and that was enough for me and My Lady. Besides, being born into the faith did not mean they would stay in the faith. They could choose whatever they wanted to believe in, if and when, the time came.

Panov Moshel was a fierce man and I was glad he either did not remember, or chose to forget, the last wedding we attended together. He had a hard face, and his eyes kept staring straight through to my soul. But he was committed to making his granddaughter happy at her wedding. So we had an uneasy truce for the time being. He did however make me recite the passages from the Torah to him three times perfectly before he allowed me to get out from under his steely gaze. Was he a Staryk halfling? I should never have felt so uncomfortable with his gaze if he did not have some hidden power lurking in his veins. I would think on that later though, I was devolving into a besotted nervous pile of slush. And I **hated** that feeling.

My stomach was in knots, my heart fluttered any time I saw my Lady walk about the farm. I found myself craving her heat! Her **_heat!!!_ ** The warmth of her hands was somehow pleasant now. It was horrifying to think what else loving this woman would eventually change about me. I let out a huge groan and two of my servants rushed over thinking I had injured myself. I shooed them away. I was a fool in love with the most amazing woman in the entire universe. In my realm, and obviously in hers. She was certainly better than everyone in the Goblin depths, The Dwaro Realms were awful by themselves, let alone all the horrid people inside of it. She was perfect. And soon she would be mine, and I would be hers. Belonging to another person had not been something I had expected or even wanted. But looking into her blue eyes made me feel strong and confident. They used to make me feel clumsy and infuriated. I shook my head gently and reflected on all the time I had wasted fighting my affection for her.

But in two days we would be married, so my suffering would soon end. My poem still needed work. It was difficult writing in her language instead of my own. Some of the beauty was lost but I did my best. I could give it to her in two days. I knew she would like it. She always saw me as the hard faced Staryk King. Now she would see that my marriage proposal was not merely for her high magic, but as a man to a woman. At least I hoped it would have that effect. It might seem like a demand from me. To try to compel her to have affection for me. But it was the best I could do so it would have to suffice. I’d prove my affection in other ways. My cheeks flushed blue again as I thought of _how_ I would demonstrate my devotion. I was relieved to be in my tent and not walking the lines to check the work of the artisans. The veiled they had made was of the finest and sheerest fabric we could find. Veils were not very common in the glass mountain so we wove silk into a lace cloth for her to wear. It was intricate work and I was surprised how quickly they had made it. I presented it to my lady and offered to have them make a dress for her as well.

She accepted the veil as making one in that time would have been impossible. But she refused the offer of a dress. Saying that she had already commissioned one of my dress makers to design one for her. _Of course_. She was already a step ahead of me. I needed to start assuming she had outthought me by the time I approached her. But I would always offer my aid. I couldn’t rely on her to think of everything. I didn’t want to place that burden on her.

At nine in the morning I heard a bell ring and I knew it was time to walk to the “courtyard” they had designed for the wedding. I sat at the front on the right side of the aisle, my Lady sauntered over in her green wool dress and sat on the left of the aisle. I so wanted to be next to her and hold her hand in mine. But I was told, rather forcefully, that I was forced to sit on the “men’s” side of the makeshift synagogue. Separating the sexes was foreign to me but I would wait patiently until we could ignore all these odd rules. “ _Ha-shokhen babayit ha-zeh ye'samechakha be'vanim u'vanot”_ —May He whose Presence dwells in this house rejoice you with sons and daughters." Everyone settled into their seats and they all waited patiently for the Rabbi to come over and start his prayers.

What I wouldn’t give to skip forward to tomorrow night and just whisk her away to my mountain and leave the mundane world behind for a few days at least. It was exhausting having to watch everything I did and said. I was always behaving slightly inappropriate and my words made me sound like an arrogant idiot. I would have to hire an etiquette tutor to fix me for the sake of future visits. I was so close to just taking My wife and throwing her over my shoulder, to hide us away in my kingdom for a fer months. Dealing with people was excruciating when you were unaware of the rules they had been practicing their whole lives. I had my foot shoved so far in my mouth I could taste my shin. I let out a sigh without thinking and a throat cleared in front of me. 

When had the Rabbi come?!?! He was already reading from the Torah. How long had I been lost in thought and self loathing? Wait, self loathing? Why was their self loathing? I am a king, handsome, wealthy beyond all reason. So why would I ever let myself succumb to such foolish thoughts. I was a prize to any wife, and especially to her family. I stood a bit straighter and I tried to focus on the words, waiting for my cue to stand and recite. What seemed an eternity later finally passed, and it was time for me to recite my passage from the Torah. As I stood up I walked over to the reading table and waited for the guests to settle down before I started pretending to read the passage. The symbols meant nothing to me, nor the sounds streaming out of my mouth. But I had memorized every silybal and every bit of inflection I had been taught. My bride looked up at me and smiled so sweetly that I actually lost myself for a moment. I quickly regained my composure but I had to force myself to look down at the incomprehensible script in front of me instead of my bride. I had to focus on the task at hand so I didn’t melt into a puddle. My ears and cheeks flushed blue slightly and I hoped the Bondsmen thought it was fury and not embarrassment.

As I finished my passage, the women's side of the aisle started pelting me with almonds and raisins. I grew flushed again but everyone was smiling so I had to assume it was meant as an affectionate gesture or another blessing. They shouted something happily at me but I didn’t understand the words. My wife looked so happy that I stood there for a little longer than was probably appropriate after they had finished. I moved off and let the Rabbi finish his speech. They really should have made him explain some of what was happening in a language I could understand. But I suppose the ceremony was not for my benefit, I had already finished my part. 

I would have words with Panove Mandelstam about this. The man could not keep forgetting to tell me important parts of the ceremony, like this!!! The Rabbi finished, and the women walked away into the small house. The men started shuffling off towards the pavilion tent I had organized for this section of the day. A _Kiddish---_ or something like that was about to take place. My bride would hide away with all the women, and I would be slapped on the back and congratulated by the men. I was incredibly uncomfortable, but as I was the guest or honor, and somehow the organizer... I had to be here and accept all their kindly meant words. The only people I had to offer some protection and conversation were Shofer and the Lord Commander.

Subordinates would not be the most riveting conversationalists, but I would gladly take them over any more bearded men coming up to me and forgetting that I didn’t speak their language. They would remember after a few words that I, The Staryk king, did not in fact speak Hebrew. The Rabbi was the worst at this. And after only about twenty minutes, he was already drunk and slurring his words. I suspect this was one of the factors that led him to be indebted to my grandfather-in-law. After a glass and a firm hand on the shoulder I suspect the rabbi could be convinced to perform any ceremony that Panov Moshel demanded.

Panov Mandelstam was quite lively and he kept switching back between both languages and he sung his daughters praises and my affability “once you get to know him!”. I should be glad my father in law was more comfortable around me. And for a split second I thought I saw Panov Moshel’s eyes soften when he heard that. I tried not to linger on the thought but then a younger man came up to me and thanked me for all my silver. I was taken aback and asked him what he meant. It seems that he had been My Lady’s helper in transforming the silver to gold. He was a jeweler, and it was his wedding I had attended. With my silver, he and my queen had both bought their spouses. It seems I was a matchmaker without even knowing it. He thanked me again and said that if I ever needed some jewelry or metal work that I could count on his assistance. I told him I appreciated the offer and moved away as quickly as decorum allowed. Why would I call on him? I had hundreds of artisans at my disposal. I supposed it was a nice gesture and he was genuine in his offer by way of thanks, but it was unnecessary.

The day passed along smoothly as drinks and finger foods were passed around. I had my cooks prepare as many small dishes as they could and I even asked My Lady’s mother to make suggestions on what was appropriate for the occasion. There were hot soups and other things going around as me and my fellow Staryk stayed to the side near the tent flap and basked in the cool wind that fluttered in on occasion. We ate our cold food and drank chilled wine instead of their mulled wine. How I wish to take an ice bath and sleep. Why did this party need to go on for hours? It was almost midnight. We had been here since just after midday! Twelve hours of conversations in a language you did not understand was torturous. My compatriots and I had already run out of things to discuss with each other about 4 hours ago, and it was too troublesome to keep reaching for new topics. I knew their views on how the new grain organization methods were working, how the new accommodations were to their liking. I found out that Shofer had begun courting a mid ranking aristocrat. It was so tiring. At least I knew what kind of men Shofer liked now. He could do worse than them. Ah well. Perhaps I could pull on that thread a bit later. My human guests began coming to me and giving me their thanks and welcome into the family. The night was almost over. I could finally rest in a few minutes. My poem was almost done, I would make a few changes and then rewrite it neatly and present it to her tomorrow night.


	2. The night approaches

The night before our wedding was here! Tomorrow she would be my wife, at last. We had sung the blessings from the Torah and had the special Shabbat. I could finally give my lady the poem. I almost ate a whitefruit because I was so thrilled at the prospect. I threw it on the floor and whipped my hand on a sheet. I  _ could _ not forget to fast. My Lady would be fasting and waiting for me. I couldn’t fail her so close to the wedding. It would ruin all the confidence I had built. I shook my head and paced around my room. I could do this. I could do everything perfectly as long as I planned it out. “Come in here and remove every crumb of food!” I shouted for my valet. He hastily walked in and started picking up baskets of fruit and a plate of cheese. He called for other servants to carry it all out. “I must fast before the wedding. If I eat I will dishonor my wife and her traditions.” The valet nodded and went about his business. I had him prepare a bath for me in the coldest water he could make. I needed to calm my nerves and suppress my urges. After a good hour of soaking and having my hair washed by servants I called for a towel and fresh clothes. I hastily dressed with their help and walked out.

I stood outside my tent for a moment and looked at the nearly full moon. Tomorrow was almost here. We would be married by noon tomorrow. I took in a deep gulp of air and let it fill my lungs completely. I let it out in a contented and anxious sigh as I walked to my lady’s bedroom window. I lightly tapped on it and she opened it with a tiny creak. 

“May I have my poem now?” she said in a seductive tone. I felt a tingle down my spine. She was practically  _ naked _ . All she had on was a shift dress of white cotton. The fire was roaring, but I didn’t feel it at all. I peered over the windowsill and saw her bare ankles. I let out a small fog from my nostrils. I  **had** to restrain myself. I needed to hand over the letter and push down my carnival desires. I could wait one more day. All I had to do was wait one more day... I might not make it.

I handed her my poem and I watched her read it. The firelight made golden shadows against her face and wavy brown hair. I looked at her intently as her eyes glittered. A brown fur cloak underneath her that looked soft and warm. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. Kneeling on the bed, she pulled my collar to her and kissed me deeply. Her warm hands moved across my face. One on my jaw and the other clutching my hair. I let my hands grasp her face and the nape of her neck. My skin steamed slightly but it felt wonderful. I would need to get used to this feeling. Her warm skin felt amazing, it felt  _ right _ . I pulled away after a moment and she tried to reach out for my lips again. I had to gently push her back. “We need to stop. I  **cannot** restrain myself if you keep kissing me that way.” She smiled and her cheeks flushed a deep pink. “You started it. Your poem asked for a kiss and so I gave it to you”. My cheeks turned blue. I remembered every word of the poem:

“The fountains mingle with the river

And the rivers with the ocean,

The winds of heaven mix forever

With a sweet emotion;

Nothing in the world is single;

All things by a law divine

In one spirit meet and mingle.

Why not I with thine?—

See the mountains kiss high heaven

And the waves clasp one another;

No sister-flower would be forgiven

If it disdained its brother;

And the sunlight clasps the earth

And the moonbeams kiss the sea:

What is all this sweet work worth

If thou kiss not me?”

I had asked for a kiss. And she had gladly given it to me. And tomorrow I would give her so many kisses she would drown in them. I felt like my knees would buckle if I let her keep caressing my chest and arms like this. Even over my coat and jerkin I felt it keenly. “Well, yes.” I cleared my throat and backed out of the window. “Can I ask you some questions tonight?” She smirked at me and said “As long as you do not try to trade away my rights to the marriage bed”. I turned blue and white all over. “No! Definitely not. It’s only, your family in Visnia could have traveled here in a day or less. And the preparations could have been rushed if I had opened up my kingdom and allowed your family in, to share in our great hall…” I stopped and her lips twisted slightly.

“Well, there were a few reasons. First, I did want to have a proper  _ Shabbat Kallah  _ with my grandmother. Then I wanted to give you time to learn a short prayer in Hebrew. I didn’t  _ need  _ it, but I had always expected my husband to share this with me.” She twiddled her thumbs and didn’t look at me. “Lady? Have I done something to offend you?”

“Wha-? No! It's just… I wanted to make sure I was ‘ _ prepared’ _ for the wedding night.” I was baffled and she looked up at me with red cheeks. “What do you mean, Lady?” she twisted her shift in her hands and her lips formed a small grimace. “Well,” she started and finally looked up at me “I wanted to make sure I wasn’t  _ unavailable _ for the marriage bed”. It slowly dawned on me what she meant. “Uhh... do you mean your...  _ monthly courses _ ?”. I hated that my voice went up at the end. I wasn’t an idiot. I knew what they were. I just hadn’t expected that concern to come from my wife.

Her face was red again and she nodded in small bobs. “Yes, I didn’t want there to be any reason why we would wait after we were already man and wife.” I smiled at her nervousness and shook my head. It was so thoughtful of her and a bit amusing. “Lady, I thank you for the consideration. Now that I know how well you arranged everything I will do my best to show you how grateful I am. But, I should mention that for  _ me _ , at least, it would not have been too much of a deterrent. A woman’s body is a finely tuned machine and I wouldn’t be ashamed to show my affection during nature’s time. But I understand that many women are less--- _ amourous _ \--- during that particular event”.

She flushed all over and she covered herself in the blanket. “Well, I will see you tomorrow. Good night!” and she shut the window and curtains. Did I make another mistake? I didn’t want to make her ashamed of her body. But perhaps there were unwritten rules on etiquette when discussing this regular occurrence. I would never turn away from my wife if she wanted my affection. For me it was only another part of her. It’s possible that it was shameful to her, I would need to find a copy of her holy book and pay someone to translate all of it. I didn’t want to keep stumbling around in the dark accidentally causing a ruckus. My foot was permanently fixed in my mouth. I needed to do better.  **Be** better. I wouldn’t constantly mortify my wife with my ignorance. I could not do that to her without making myself one of the low, wholly unworthy to stand at her side.

I walked around camp instead of returning to my pavilion. My mind was racing and it wandered around from subject to subject. Were we making a mistake? It was obvious we were passionate for each other, but would it be enough? Could she live with me in my tower of ice? Could we raise our children in a way that satisfied both of our cultures? I heard a low crunch of snow behind me. I whirled around and saw  _ Fleck  _ “What need of me, have you? Or, is it my Lady?”  **_‘Did she want to call off the wedding?!’_ ** I felt my chest tighten but I didn’t dare show my emotions. I had stepped into it now. I ruined everything and we weren't even married yet.

“Openhanded asked me to speak with you”. Fleck looked at me with thin eyes and continued “She wanted me to tell you that she loved the poem and is looking forward to tomorrow”. My heart began beating again. I let out a small noise of joy and gained my composure. I knew she had heard it but neither of us would say anything about my lack of decorum. Even if she was only one rank below me, we weren’t friends,  _ yet _ . She wasn’t my bondswoman. I nodded and accepted her report. I turned to leave but she stopped me with a cough. “She seemed flustered and a bit abashed. Is there anything I should know?” I straightened myself and shook my head “No. All is well. You heard it from her lips”.

“Since when do kings write poetry?” My shoulders tensed and I looked back at her “Since we courted mortal women”. I sauntered off a bit relieved to have survived my shameful mistake. Then my belly filled with butterflies in my excitement. She was still mine. She would be my queen. I would be her most devoted servant and she, mine. 

I came back to my tent and threw myself on the pallet face down. I was too happy to sleep. She liked my poem. Tomorrow night we would be back in the Glass mountain and we would be free to finally touch each other. I wouldn’t be bound by promise or convention. She would be mine, and I hers. Our marriage contract even said it was  _ required  _ to provide her the pleasures of the marriage bed. I would have to read the contract again with all it’s clauses but the important parts were all there. We would belong to each other in all ways and our children would be children of Israel. I really  **did** need to get my hands on an appropriately translated copy of that book. I wouldn’t be a derelict in my duties to my wife or children. 

I went through all the events in my mind and put them all in the correct order. We had the reading from the Torah last night, I was already fasting, as was my lady. Tomorrow we will sign the marriage contract. We would promptly hide it away from prying eyes so no one could see my name except for my Lady and the Witnesses. Then we will walk to the canopy. She will circle me and then our vows would be said. I will give her a ring and she will do the same. Next, what was next? Oh the wine! We would drink some before the vows and then again afterwards. This time from a new chalice. Then I would break a glass underneath my right foot and we would close the curtains and be alone for about ten minutes. I frowned at myself. I can’t do anything with her that others might hear. What a terrible way to torture the new couple!

Of course I would want to try something the second we were alone together. But I couldn’t embarrass her like that. Though seeing her blush from my touch would be divine. I pushed the thought away and felt my hands tingle at the prospect. When we are inside the canopy we will eat a small portion of food or broth. Then we will dance and officially be married. How soon afterwards could I take her back to the tent? ** _‘No!_** **_Not the tent_**.’ Anyone could hear us in there. I would take her to the glass mountain... In her old rooms... She would be comfortable in the bed there. She had been using it for over six months.

I had to stop myself from thinking about the bed. I needed to at least attempt to sleep. I didn’t want to be wool headed during the ceremony or feasting. And I wouldn’t allow myself to be clumsy on the wedding night. I had waited six months to have her in my arms and I wouldn’t make a bad first impression. ‘Go back down you traitor!’ I internally screamed at my smaller self. 

I tossed and turned for another hour before I had to relieve myself. I kept feeling the warmth of her skin under my fingers. I didn’t enjoy it like I should have. But It was beginning to hurt. At least I would be able to properly please her tomorrow. I’d be ashamed if I finished too quickly and didn’t satisfy her. ‘ _ Traitor!’ _ I cleaned up and rolled to my side. Completely exhausted and ashamed. 

****************************

I slept well until I heard the cock’s crow at dawn. My eyes shot open and I sat up with a fright. Did I oversleep? Was there something I still needed to finish? I hastily put on my clothes without calling for the valet. I stepped outside and I could see servants setting up the Chuppah. It couldn't have been later than seven. I still had a few hours until the wedding began. I walked back into my tent and sat by the writing desk with my head in my hands. I need to relax. I needed to release all my anxiety. I paced around the pavilion and kept going back to the rings and the crown. We would both have silver crowns. Elaborately carved but much smaller than the ones we had worn for our first wedding. I held hers in my hand and pictured placing it on her head. With her soft wavy hair falling around her face---FOCUS--- 

It would be when we exchanged rings. I could pull up her veil and crown her. That would be the first time I saw her face that day. The first time I would see my wife’s face! I had seen her face every day the past six months. But this would be different. She would truly be mine. Maybe I should have been made to wear a veil too. It seemed so odd to have only one person be reborn during the ceremony.

I called the valet to my room and had him dress me in all my new clothing. I had my tailor make me the finest cloak in white fur we could find. We skinned a bear to make one large enough so that there needn't be any cuts or unnecessary stitches. The only parts that were altered were holes for the buttons to attach to my coat. I had them add a few sturdy ties I could hide on the inside when I would wrap it around my queen during my vows. I made sure the sky was clear for today. There was a soft blanket of snow on the ground, but I didn’t want her to be cold. I just wanted all the Staryk people to be comfortable enough not to start sweating during the feasting or ceremony.

I was dressed in purest white and my hair was freshly braided with crystal beads. It still smelled like the bath I took yesterday evening. Only a few minutes before I could go out and begin the rest of my life.  _ ‘I feel sick, my whole body was betraying me. My heart is racing, my mind is jumbled, my hands keep clenching for no reason’. _ I was talking to myself trying to work out how not to die of apoplexy before the damn ceremony even started.

Schofer came in as they put on my cloak and laced my boots. “Are you almost ready, your Highness? I need to put the rings in my coat for the ceremony”. Tsop came in a second later and asked for the crowns. “Yes, on the table.” I had my valet show them where and I could feel my heart trying to leap out of my chest. Or perhaps fall into my shoes. It couldn’t decide which it wanted to do more. They passed by me and went about their business but my ears were ringing. I might faint from the anxiety. Schofer clapped me on the back and I snapped back to reality. “Are you ready, your Highness? The Rabbi gave us the signal.” I looked at the tent flap and nodded. “No time like the present”. He moved forward and held the flap for me to walk through. My crown didn’t hit the top. “My crown!” In an instant I remembered that I was wearing the small cap the Panov gave me. I didn’t want my marriage to be about station, but of fair bargain and true affection. I could wear the  _ Kippah  _ for my Lady’s family. A small gathering of her family had set themselves around the table with our contract. There were small snickers as they read the words. Probably from the detailed clauses governing our bed. But they were their laws, why would they be so amused?

I walked over to the rabbi and everyone skittered away except for the witnesses. Myriem wasn’t there yet. We had to wait. A gust of wind blew past me, probably reacting to my nerves. A heard the door open and we all looked towards the noise. I couldn’t see her face, but she was beautiful. Her intricate veil covered her to the chin and down past her shoulders on the back. She was a vision in white and gold. It was similar to the dress she wore to her cousin's wedding. Long delicate sleeves of silk. Buttons running down the sides to her wrists. The skirt was full and had a short train behind it that I could see beneath her cloak. It was made of brown fur and the lining was a deep red. It was the blanket she was sitting on last night in her bed. My wife was not a spendthrift. I’d never catch her being wasteful. She could turn silver into gold but she would never be imprudent with her money. I smiled widely as she walked gracefully to me. I wanted to snatch her up and press myself into the curves of her body. I had to be patient.

I would be allowed to soon enough. I would be allowed almost anything once the dancing was done. I could coax her into my bed and explore every part of her. Our contract outlined the limits of our intimacy. There were very few things we couldn’t do as soon as we were married. I had to push those feelings down and focus on the rabbi's words. It felt like an eternity before I was allowed to sign on the line. My Lady looked at my name and I saw her trying to form the sounds, but my language was very different from hers. “I will tell you my name tonight, my dove.” she nodded slightly and it was time for us to walk to the canopy.

Tsop and Schofer took an arm and guided me to the Chuppah. They moved to the right side of the altar and placed their hands on a post. There was a servant holding my wife’s crown off to the side, waiting for the chance to present it to her. My Lady’s parents walked her down the aisle arm in arm. Her mother weeping softly. Her father had his free hand clenched in a fist that flapped open at random intervals. Fleck’s daughter carried my Lady’s train. It was a short walk but it felt slow compared to the beating of my heart. They released her and she stood across from me, still veiled. She walked around me seven times, inspecting me. The Mandelstam's each took another post and the rabbi started saying the prayers in their foreign tongue. He nodded to me when it was my turn to recite my vows. I did so even though I didn’t fully understand what I was saying. He gave short reasons for the recitation and moved on to my Lady. Her vows were a reflection of mine and she said them melodiously. Like a chant she had practiced all her life.

“Now the rings!” the rabbi said in a thick accent, almost bored. He was marrying royalty, and a Staryk no less. Schofer moved closer and handed me the rings. I said the words and promised my fielty again and placed the ring on her left hand. I gave her my ring and she responded in kind. I lifted her veil a bit too hastily and I saw her beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. Her lips had a soft red tint to them and she blushed when she saw that I was mesmerized. I turned to Tsop and Picked up the small intricately engraved crown. I placed it on my Lady’s head and felt her hair tickle my fingers. She curtsied and she turned to Fleck who had my crown. She gently clasped the edges of the crown and I bent low so she could reach my head. I kept my eyes fixed on hers as she placed it, a little crooked at first and then she adjusted it. I almost leaned in to kiss her when the Rabbi announced “It is time for the Sheva B'racho. ---The seven blessings.” he said as he turned to me. 

We each took a sip of the wine he blessed and he began to pray. A hand on each head. It may have been seven individual blessings but it sounded like he repeated himself after every few lines. I heard “Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha‑olam” every few sentences. Was he making it take longer on purpose? Was he trying to exorcise a demon from my body in front of the wedding party? No one else looked concerned, so I had to assume the blessings were merely repetitive. Maybe after five minutes of prayer he lifted his hands and brought forth the crystal goblet I provided them. It was a chalice that was over a millennia old. Passed down from king to king throughout the generations. He took our cups of wine, recited another short blessing and poured them into the goblet. My Lady took a sip from it, and then he placed it to my lips. He blessed us again--- _ so _ many blessings--- and he placed the glass wrapped in a cloth next to my foot. He nodded to me and I smashed it with a loud crunch.

“Mazel Tov!” they all called out. Her mother began weeping in earnest and her father was teary eyed as well. Her parent’s hugged her and I stood there almost frozen in surprise. She was my wife now. I was her husband! The rabbi announced that we would perform the Yichud, or seclusion, now. Two servants brought chairs and bowls of warm broth. We sat down and stared at each other. Everyone left the chuppah and the curtains were closed around us. I forgot about the seclusion. I almost lost myself and started kissing her when I saw her pretty face look up at me with that demure smile.

“Take at least one sip of the broth” she said and gestured to the small table. I took the bowl in both hands and drank it all in one gulp. It might not be appropriate, but it smelled delicious and I was ravenous. From the fasting  **_and_ ** from holding back my desire. She smiled at me again and took a tiny sip from her bowl. “Does this mean I can kiss my wife now?” I said as she went in for another sip. She spluttered the soup a little though nothing spilled. She cleared her throat, “Just remember that we only have six more minutes before the curtains are abruptly opened. And everyone will see how disheveled we are.” She licked her lips delicately.

“Not to mention that silk cannot hold back sound very well.” I added with a wry smile. We sat there staring at each other for a moment and I took her hands in mine. “After the dancing is done, we will drive back to the Glass mountain and begin honoring the Ketubahs iron clad laws.” Her cheeks blushed a lovely shade of pink and she nodded. She leaned in and her lips parted slightly in response. I cupped her face and slowly kissed her. I traced her jaw and the exposed parts of her neck with my lips. She panted slightly and I forced myself to stop. I didn’t want anyone else to hear her. Those sounds of pleasure belonged to me and me alone. I looked at her and the color slowly began to leave her cheeks. Another minute and the curtains were opened. I was glad to have stopped myself. She would have been flustered if someone had seen us kissing. This was supposed to be a time to quietly reflect on our commitment to each other.

Her grandfather clapped his hands and shouted “Now we feast!” The tables were already set up and everyone was gathered in the middle of the pavilion. My people had cleared a space while the ceremony was taking place and they had a large area dedicated for dancing. There was food taking up the space on every surface. My wife and I moved to our special “lovers” table and we were offered delicacies from both our kingdoms. I tried her food with all it’s strange spices and cooking methods. I found that hot food left a pleasant tingle in my mouth compared to the Staryk food I was used to. My wife only picked at her food and eyed the dance floor longingly. “Are you ready for the Hora, my love?”

She took my hand and led me to the open space as someone yelled out “Bring the handkerchief and chairs!”. The two thrones were placed next to each other and the Rabbi gave each of us one end of the cloth. Several men rushed up to us and stood in a circle. Once the music started they cheered and lifted us into the air. I had never done this before but it was exhilarating. My wife’s hair bounced along her shoulders and I fell in love all over again. She smiled and laughed so beautifully I almost died of happiness. The wedding guests danced around us in a large circle and whenever a man grew tired of holding us a new one would take his place. It went on for so long that the only people lifting the chairs were Staryk. We must have been exceptionally light to them. A new song began to play and my in-laws rushed in with brooms and dustpans in their hands. They were colorfully decorated in ribbons and they began to sweep the floor around us. 

The men carrying us set us down and joined the outer circle. Myriem started tearing up a little and her mother rushed up to her and took her free hand. I stook up too and we moved into the outer circle. My father in law took my other hand and we all started dancing again. We moved in and out, around in circles. Small kicks and joyous noises all around. The other Staryk must have been practicing without me noticing because they all knew the dance. We all sang along and danced until night was about to fall.

My queen looked up at me and said the dancing was done. I looked down at her, sweat glistening along her forehead and I bowed to her. “Would you like to take the sleigh? Or ride the deer?”. She smiled coyly and said “which one will get us home faster?”

I clapped my hands and ordered the groom to get a deer for me and my lady. She went to her family and kissed all of them and cried a little. I put Fleck in charge and told her to make all the necessary arrangements to move all the gifts and people back to the glass mountain. She nodded and began ordering everyone about. The groom brought me a saddled elk and I took the reins. I walked over to my wife and all her guests. “We will leave at your pleasure, my Lady”. I bowed to her parents and shook hands with her father and grandfather. Panov Moshel looked me dead in the eyes and said “Treat my granddaughter like the queen she is”. He let go of my hand and I nodded firmly.

She hugged them all again and said things in her natural tongue. The Blonde girl cried a little and pushed a small handkerchief into her palm. “I embroidered it for you. Try not to be a stranger”. My wife cried out again and hugged her sister. She finally turned to me and said. “I am ready to take my place in the glass mountain”. I mounted the elk and held out a hand to my wife. I pulled her up with ease and we rode to the white road slowly so we didn’t crush anyone underfoot. The aurora danced around the sky in invitation. As we reached the edge of the woods I looked back and waved to everyone. She did too and held on to me tightly.

We were finally off. She was my wife in accordance with every law for her people and mine. I forced the road to meet us at a dizzying pace. Every bound of the elk was another one closer to our bed chamber. I would have made the beast learn to fly if that would get us there any sooner. The glass mountain moved towards us and grew large. I raced up to the opening and I stepped off the elk and pulled my lady down as gently as I could. It wouldn’t be helpful to accidentally bruise her in my haste. She let out a small breath and looked at the opening to the stairs. “It’s a long way up”. She said wearily. 

“ _ I _ know a shortcut” I carried her in my arms and started running up the stairs and down a secret corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem used in this chapter is "Love's Philosophy" by Percy Bysshe Shelley.  
> I love this poem and I thought it was be a cute way to sneak a kiss from your fiance.
> 
> Also, I feel l like I shouldn't have to say this, especially on the type of website we are on but... I don't own a damn thing. The intellectual property to Spinning Silver isn't mine and never will be. And this poem is very much in the public domain so I can write it out and not be in trouble.
> 
> But to be fair, even if someone tried to sue me over it I would gladly turn out my pockets to show them sad emaciated moths where my money should be.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who leaves a comment or Kudos. I love reading how my fiction made you feel. Also, if there are any Jewish people who have corrections on the ceremony please email me. It's in my Bio. I'm happy to fix anything that isn't correct or, more likely, anachronistic.


	3. Inside the bower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night has finally arrived!

I rushed through the corridor at a breakneck speed. My Lady clung to me and made small sounds of discomfort and I jostled her around in the near dark. The crystals illuminated our path but it was dim compared to the aurora outside. Two more quick turns and we were in front of her chamber. I slowed and she abruptly stated “You need to open the door and walk me past the threshold in your arms”.

“As my Lady commands!” I kicked open the doors and saw the moonlight shine through the room. “Shall I take you to bed now, my Love?” I said looking down at her. She sucked on her bottom lip and nodded. A small “Yes” came out of her mouth in an eager whisper. I walked to the bower and pushed the sheer curtains out of the way with one arm. I laid her down on the edge of the bed and I kicked off my boots before sitting next to her. I leaned in to kiss her and her lips met mine. Placing my hand along her collarbone I fingered the edge of the lacy neckline. She let out an almost inaudible moan and she shivered slightly.

“Are you cold?” I said pulling back. “No” she breathed out pulling at my lapels. She fumbled with the fasteners while I pushed her forest of brown hair out of my way. I plucked at the buttons on the back of her dress and felt her skin prickle underneath her linen shift and I smirked in satisfaction. She managed to get a few buttons undone before she pulled at her crown and veil. She threw them off the side of the bed and I heard a _ clank _ a few feet away. 

“They were getting in the way!” she said in exasperation when I looked at her. I pulled my crown and tiny skullcap off and placed them on the side table. “Stop being so controlled!” she muttered “It’s not fair that I’m the only one who is flustered.” I eyed her lips thirstily. Couldn’t she feel how much I wanted her? 

“It takes all of my willpower not to tear off your clothes and take you right now. But, if you want to see me rut around on top of you like a wild beast, I will be happy to oblige you, my Love” She bit her lip and nodded. I leaned in to kiss her and placed my hand on her lightly tan shoulder, ready to rip off her remaining clothes. “Wait,” she looked into my eyes as she played with one of my braids “I want you to tell me your name first”. I leaned down and whispered it into her ear. She looked at me again, almost confused, and said “I never would have guessed that from the spelling”. She must have decided not to let me ravage her. She kept stopping me to talk. I would continue to gently seduce her instead. No need to be brusque.  _ Tonight _ anyway.

“No,” I said “ our written languages are dissimilar in many ways”. I slung off my coat and pulled on her waist and sat her in my lap. I kissed her deeply and began undoing more of her tiny buttons. Why were there so many damn  _ buttons _ ?! “Open your mouth more. I need to explore your delicious mouth with my tongue”. She complied happily as she was making short work of unbuttoning my shirt as I moved down her layers of silk and lace, trying to free her. She untucked my shirt from my trousers and I tore it off with one arm and shook it off with the other. Unwilling to completely let go of her waist, afraid she would disappear if I stopped touching her for a moment. She put her hands on my chest and circled a finger around my muscles. She left hot streaks where she touched me. The feeling was uncomfortable at first but it sent an intriguing shiver through me. “No wonder you had no problem carrying me all that way” she said meekly, not brave enough to meet my eyes.

“It helps that you weigh almost nothing compared to those of us made of ice. And I  _ have _ been waiting for this for  **months** ” she hid her face in my chest and I tangled her hair in my fingers “There is no need to be coy, my Love. I have wanted you for a long time. And now we belong to each other” She looked up at me and smiled “I have one thing I need from you before we... go on” I brushed her hair aside and said “Anything my Love”.

“I want you to say my name”. I felt a throb go through my cock and my breath caught in my throat. “ **Yes** . Whenever we are alone, I will say your name”. She looked at me again expectantly. “I will do anything for you--- Miryem”. It was an erotic delight to say her name out loud. How obscene! It felt nice on the tongue and she smiled happily. She was so beautiful I had to kiss her or else die. She shuddered and the laces of my trousers unraveled under her careful but quick fingers. I pulled on the dress and shift and they slowly came off her shoulders and down her arms. It was in a beautiful pool around her waist. I felt my mouth water with desire to taste that supple skin.

She looked down abashed at her own nudity and I started peppering her bare shoulders and collar bone with eager kisses. She tried to cover herself at first but I took her hands and twined our fingers together so she couldn’t hide from my eager gaze or my mouth. In between kisses I said, “Let me see all of you my Love. Please, Miryem?” She let out small gasps and I felt her getting warmer. Her skin felt hot on my lips as her flesh prickled. She grabbed my shoulders to balance herself and she moaned as I kissed her breasts. Pressing my mouth to hers, I moved my fingers to trace the outline of her spine and waist. She arched her back and moved against me pulling at my breeches in desperation. Her body knew what it wanted,  _ needed _ , even if she didn’t. Her unschooled but determined lust guiding her hands and hips to seek their own pleasure.

I flipped her and pressed her into the bed. She looked up at me in surprise at the new positions and said “Remember the contract” I nodded and started pulling her dress off of her hips. Admiring her exposed skin and soft stockings. “I ‘mustn’t’ bed you like an impious man, with my clothes on” I said in haughty recitation. I stood and pulled my breeches off and flung them on a nearby chair. “What does the Talmud say about stockings?” I said as I crawled on to the bed leaning over her. She pursed her lips and I began caressing her nipple, lightly twisting it. She shuddered slightly as it hardened . “As long as our skin touches everywhere else that matters it should be fine---”. She broke off in a gasp as I took her nipple in my mouth and lightly nipped at it as my tongue caressed its nib. A small puff of steam came out of my mouth when I unlatched.

“And I may kiss you anywhere it pleases me, correct?” She made a small noise and nodded with a “mmmhmmm”. I pushed her knees apart with one hand, the other gently tracing a line down her body and looked at her beautiful mound. I went further down and realized it was already glistening in anticipation. I kissed her lower lips and she squirmed against me slightly. “Are you certain?” she let out in a soft breath. I licked her slit in response and she dug her hands into the sheets, letting out a whimper. The heat coming off of her was exquisite. Every moan was a song in my ears. Her hips bucked against me but I pinned them down with one arm as two blue fingers darting forward, touching the edge of that wetness, tracing the hidden source of her slippery, dripping welcome. The steam curled among her dark curls as I ran my fingers around their treasure. An exquisite moment that left me humbled. So much magic in this woman, my  **wife** ! 

She let out a cry of pleasure and I motioned my fingers to coax out another, searching for that special patch on the roof of her womanhood that made her wild with pleasure. I could feel her writhing against my hand as I slowly stretched her hole. I had to come up for air a few times. She was drowning me in her sweet nectar and the pressure of her thighs trying to crush my head. My cheeks were slightly melted and it mingled with her sweat as it ran down her thighs. I licked that too when I stopped to admire her, another finger entering her heat. I looked at her again as her belly rose and fell. Her breasts were fuller than I had thought, or was that just my imagination? She was slim but her curves were even more lush than what I had seen of her in the bath.

I kept moving my fingers inside of her and then I reached up to kiss her glistening neck. Unable to resist licking the sweat that was slowly trickling down to that perfect collar bone. She pulled my hair and forced me to kiss her soft lips. Her hot pants made me sweat even more and I let out a groan of impatience, every second I wasn’t in her was agony. She locked her elbow around my neck and kept me there in a sweet embrace, torturing me in the most wonderful way. I added another finger to fully prepare her for my cock, as it was impatiently waiting to enter her and ravage her delightfully eager hole. Barely a minute later she tightened around my fingers and I could feel she was close. I used my thumb to rub her vigorously to help her along. 

My manhood, an angry blue icicle, left a trail along her thigh, leaking at the tip in anticipation of her release. She shuddered and cried out my name a moment later and a tingle ran down my spine at the sound. I released her and dropped on the bed to let her ride out her waves of pleasure while I admired her spasming form trying and failing to say my name again. I pulled her to me and we kept kissing, afraid if we stopped we would die. I could feel her legs shake and curl up as she kept kissing me sloppily, stopping only for gulps of air. 

“Can you breath again my Love?” We lay there a moment as I trailed kisses over every inch of skin I could reach and she turned to me and breathlessly said with rosy cheeks “I need more”. My eyes flashed devilishly as I drank in her gorgeous afterglow. I needed to devour this woman and make her mine forever.

“As you wish, Miryem” I spread her legs with mine and kneeled between them. Holding her waist I pulled her onto my thighs and shoved a pillow under her hips, letting her slide back onto the cushion. She looked up at me with curious eyes. “Trust me my Love. It will be easier for you to enjoy yourself this way.” She nodded, still unsure, but I kissed her forehead and she let out a soft sigh in acceptance, her hands caressing my biceps as she waited impatiently.

I inspected my work and saw how juicy and pink I had made her. She was almost desperate for my cock. Steam came off her as she slightly pulsed with aftershocks. Pleased with myself, I adjusted her hips and slid into her opening forcefully, unable to stop my hips from plunging into that wet heat. My manhood was being given the soft, hot kiss of death and I let out a groan of ecstasy. She let out a pained gasp and I stopped, pulling out completely and reaching for her cheek “Miryem, are you hurt? Did I go too quickly? Should we stop?” She shook her head and motioned me to go on “It… it was different than I had thought”.

“I apologize, my Love. I was too greedy. I will try again, slowly this time.” I adjusted my angle and slowly tried again. I teased her opening with the head and gently applied some pressure at her entrance. The tip impatiently trying to penetrate her. I let it rest there momentarily, I gently took her hand in mine and I kissed it light. “I love you so much, Miryem”. 

I leaned down to kiss her. She bit my lower lip, when she let go she licked her lips. I dove back in and let out a chuckle as our tongues wrestled passionately. _ ‘Where did this woman learn to kiss?’ _ It was an intoxicating, almost desperate dance. An enthusiastic battle between us ensued. When I felt her hands unclench from my forearms I asked if she was ready to try again. She nodded with a demure smile and little by little I worked my way inside her.

Even after all the preparation her body tried to keep me out, unwilling to admit defeat. With every thrust I moved father in despite her strong muscles fighting me. It was slowly burning me up from the inside out. It took more concentration than I would have thought to keep myself from melting inside her. Her lithe body radiating heat and trying to win against my magic. Did I want to melt into her? Give myself over completely and succumb to her? Perhaps. But I would not leave my gorgeous wife unsatisfied after all her delicious kisses made me crave her heat.

I kept caressing her hips and kissing her to make it easier. After a few minutes I was up to the hilt, I stopped and peppered her with soft kisses. She seemed comfortable enough though her eyes were studying the ceiling. She put a hand on her belly, feeling how far I had reached. I looked down at her and took a moment to appreciate how beautiful she looked. Hair tousled around her pillow, rosebuds blooming on her skin where I had kissed her, bitten her. I kissed her again and breathed out a simple “you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen” pressing my forehead against hers. She let out a pleased chuckle and I returned to my important work.

I worked my hips into a smooth gentle rhythm and she started responding to the motion. Her hips rocked into me like waves lapping the side of a boat. She started making small noises again and I could feel her start to relax. I let my thumb rest on her nub and used our natural motion to provide the stimulation so she could feel my thrusts deeply in her whole body.

I leaned down to kiss her again and she pulled me closer. Her nails dug into my bicep and shoulder finding purchase there as she moved in time with me. After another minute or two of our gentle rhythm she clamped her legs around my waist and locked me into place. I let out a small moan from deep in my throat and said in halting breaths “This... is the most... divine torture... I have ever... endured!”. I placed a hand on one of her stockings and felt her muscles work rhythmically. She started to tighten around me and I rubbed my thumb between her legs more forcefully to coax out another finale. She gasped and her body rocked faster against me. Her breath turned staccato. I matched her pace and I felt a torrent of pleasure building up in me faster that I could handle. She pulsed around me and I felt her body asking for me. I grabbed on to her shoulder and steadied my pace. The world was spinning around me.

I couldn’t stand it any longer when I felt her walls clamp down around me in earnest. Her keening wails piercing through my entire body bringing me to my climax. With a shudder and a choked gasp I said “Miryem!”. I thrust into her a few more times before my hips gave out. Her legs trembled and finally released me. I lay there half on top of her as I slowly shrank back to normal size. I showered her shoulder with kisses and I felt her nails release my back. I slid out of her and laid on my back. Haltingly, I mustered a “What-- did you-- do to me?”. It was all I could think to say. She curled up to me and laid her head on my chest before pulling a blanket over us. She tucked her legs in and said “Nothing you didn’t do to me”. I brushed the hair off her exposed shoulder and caressed it languorously. Her head was so warm it made me sweat. But the coolness of my body seemed to comfort her. She placed a hand on my chest and started tracing the lines of my muscles again.

Her hand stilled and in a worried voice she gently mumbled, “Would you have been so attentive on our first wedding night?” I turned my head to her and frowned, annoyed with the response I had to give. “I doubt it.” I said honestly “I was... unhappy with our arrangement. I would not have tried to be cruel, but…” my voice trailed off. 

“Then I’m glad we waited,” she said sleepily. I kissed the top of her head and I pulled my arms around her tighter. “I was a fool to not see how wonderful you were, Miryem” I pulled her chin up and looked in her beautiful blue eyes “Are. How wonderful you are”.

“I should be glad I asked you ‘fools’ questions and saved myself for this night, then.” I let out a mumble of agreement and apologized again. “You deserved a better husband than I was”. She chuckled “You did try to kill me that first night. But,” she took in a weary breath “I suppose I returned the favor.”

“If you hadn’t, I would have made amends with you when we returned from the wedding. I spied on you when you fell asleep in the bath.” Her head jerked up. “ What?!”. She leaned on one elbow and looked at me furiously. “Not on purpose, exactly!” I spluttered out “You had been in there for so long. I came to check on your progress and I saw you in the bath. You were curled up in the tub with your hair spilling around the edge like a waterfall!” My hands trying to mimic the entire event, “I was tempted to lift you out of the water and take you right then and there. But I decided it would be a cheat if i woke you up with kisses and clouded your judgement”. She raised to her knees and pulled the pillow from under my head, poised to smother me.

Her hands raised her weapon over her head “It would have been! I swear---” She looked startled and her eyes flew to her thighs. “Oh no, It’s spilling out of me!” I held back a smile but my nostrils flared instead, and I took in a quick breath. “That is normal, my love”. I got up and took a linen handkerchief off the side table and gave it to her. She was red faced as a trail of our juices ran down her legs and onto the bed. “Why didn’t anyone tell me that?! We had so many conversations about the wedding night and marriage bed!” I couldn’t hold back and I let out a small chuckle. Her eyes were on me and I thought she would stab me if she had a knife at hand. I held out my hands in defense, still laughing “Forgive me, my love. I suppose it would be a touchy subject for many women to discuss.” My wife had never looked more delightful and amusing as she tried to  _ gracefully _ stem the flow of my seed and climb off the tall bed.

“I  _ suppose _ you’re right. But you shouldn’t have let me lie there if you knew it would happen.” She waddled away with the cloth cupped between her legs. "It was so nice lying next to you, though" I said innocently. Her legs almost couldn’t support her on her short walk. It was incredibly enticing watching her try to limp away, seman trickling down her legs. She went to the vanity table and poured out some water into the wash basin. It was oddly satisfying watching her clean out the result of our love making. I snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. “Stop it. I’m busy!” she said in a huff. 

“But you look so beautiful! Obviously it is all your fault I’m kissing you”. She pushed me away and I let her do it. I took out another cotton handkerchief and washed myself too. Noticing the sticky slick streaks that had a tinge of red in them.  _ ‘Is it wrong to enjoy the sight of your wife's maiden head leaving traces on your cock? Probably. _ ’ As soon as she was done, I picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder, giving her tight butt a quick spank. “What are you doing? Are you mad?!?!” She shrieked in indignation and I placed her firmly on the bed.

“Of course I am!” I said with a smile. “I am  _ madly _ in love with you” I kissed her again and leapt on the bed with her underneath me. “I am going to kiss you passionately, and tell you how much I love you. And you are just going to have to accept it”. I wouldn’t annoy her too much tonight. After all, I had years and years to frustrate her with my affection. ‘And there are an infinite number of flat surfaces I could use to demolish her on.’ I let a positively evil grin slide across my face. 

I laid on my back and pulled her onto my chest again. “This is your sleeping spot my dear, Miryem. Your head belongs on my chest with your hair in a tangled mess around you. And my arm will cradle you, and keep you safe as you sleep.” I kissed her forehead and I pulled a blanket over us. Settling onto my pillow and putting my left arm under my neck for support I let out a yawn and looked at my angry wife with half lidded eyes, “Good night, Miryem”. She glared up at me but she settled into her rightful spot. “Good night, you wicked man”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a fun time. I never expected to post my stories at all. And I definitely did not expect so much positive feedback.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and motivation. This might be the completion of the series. I like this as an ending but I might add a few short stories about their lives together if i come up with something sweet and satisfying.
> 
> If you have a request for this fandom shoot me an email and I will post something for you :)
> 
> A special thank you to Memento__Mori who gave me some advice on writing smut and finding and eliminating the wrong homonyms.


End file.
